Marino
Summary Marino is a female Reploid encountered by X in the Giga City region, at Gaudile's laboratory. Marino prides herself a thief, akin to Robin Hood and sought to steal Professor Gaudile's new technology from him. She specializes in targeting trade secrets, such as new information, inventions and data on the latest developments in curing modern illnesses (including the Sigma Virus). Marino then spreads the acquired information throughout the world without seeking compensation. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Marino Origin: Mega Man X Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at most a few decades. Classification: New Generation Reploid, Anti-Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Superhuman Speed, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Transformation (Via Quicksilver Hyper Mode), Ice Manipulation and Absolute Zero, Fire Manipulation (Hotter than the Earth's core via superiority to Mega Man), Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can render her opponent temporarily blind), Afterimage Creation (Can create afterimages of herself), Death Manipulation (Scattered Flower has a high chance of inflicting instant-death), Healing (Can heal her life energy equal to damage given via Your Life, Please!) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to Axl, X and Zero, albeit weaker than the latter two. Fought against Ninetails) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with X and Zero) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Can survive attacks from Ninetails and other bosses) Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Standard melee range, planetary with projectiles if scaled to X Standard Equipment: Beam Knives, Elemental Bo Shurikens, Short Swords, Paper Fans Intelligence: Reasonably, though not exceptionally, high. A skilled combatant whose fighting style resembles the kunoichi Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Beam Knife: Marino's starting weapon, a pair of small laser knives that she uses to attack twice. * Beam Blade: A pair of short laser swords with straight blade (similar to a Ninjatō) that attacks two times. * Beam Sword: A pair of short swords that Marino uses to attack twice. They posses slightly better defensive stats than her other weapons (Second only to the Vengeful Needles), but they weigh more than most of her other weapons as a trade-off. * Beam Chakram: A pair of laser chakrams that Marino uses to attack three times * Beam Wonder/Miracle: A pair of purple laser blades shaped like a question mark that Marino uses to attack at close range. Wonder attacks with More Learning to boost the amount of EXP obtained from the enemy if it gives the final blow, while Miracle attacks with A Little Rich which's final blow boosts the Zenny obtained. * Beam Dagger: A pair of laser daggers with two blades that attacks with Eye Closer, which may cause Blind status to the target. * Vengeful Needles: A pair of hand-held paper fans that causes the same amount of damage Marino received before her attack. If she isn't attacked before her attack, no damage is inflicted. The damage received can be accumulated by not attacking with the weapon, inflicting more damage when used in her turn. The damage is lost if she is defeated. * Fire/Ice/Thunder Star: A elemental energy kunai that Marino uses to attack with Triple Arrow, throwing three of them at one enemy. * Fire/Ice/Thunder Comet: Same as Fire/Ice/Thunder Star, but Marino attacks by throwing five kunais at the enemy instead of three. * Fire/Ice/Thunder Stella: Same as Fire/Ice/Thunder Star, but Marino attacks by throwing one kunai in a barrage at each enemy present. * Emotional Reel: Marino's Action Trigger, which allows her to use offensive skills and liberate enemies of valuable items that would otherwise be difficult to take. ** Marino Stamp: A simple aerial kick that does mediocre damage. ** Hyper Dive: A diving attack at 200% damage pwoer. ** I'll Take That!: A 1-hit attack which guarantees a chance to steal an item from the enemy. ** Your Life, Please!: A 3-hit S attack at 50% power, which heals Marino's life energy by the amount of damage. ** Scattered Flower: Marino throws six needles, which deals 250% damage with a high chance of instant-kill. ** Mirage Dive: Marino creates two afterimages of herself and they use an aerial kick that damages all enemies. * Quicksilver: Marino's Hyper Mode, which highly increases her speed, enabling Marino to act several turns in a row. Her life energy and power also receive a small boost. Lasts for 5 turns. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Mega Man Category:Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Element Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Fan Users Category:Blade Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Thieves Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Capcom Category:Dual Wielders Category:Speedsters Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Reploids Category:Afterimage Users Category:Death Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Users